


Angel or Star

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas, Episode tie-in, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas decorating is hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel or Star

 

It was Christmas Eve, carols were playing, yours truly was decorating the tree and the fire was crackling merrily in the hearth…I frown “Mum!” I exclaim, looking over as she poked the logs on the fire. “It’s like boiling outside!”

Mum brushes the wood shavings from her hands and stands up. She puts her hands on her hips and gives me that look, the one that only mothers can give their daughters. “It’s tradition Buffy!” she tells me with an admonishing smile.

I roll my eyes and look through the box of Christmas decorations. Smiling as I come across an absolutely gorgeous purple bauble with a silver lace bow. I look around for the perfect spot and grin as I place it between a twinkling star and a candy cane. I take a step back and admire my handiwork. “Damn I’m good!” I tell mum with a laugh, “there should be a job for _Christmas tree decorator_ ” I tell her, “I would rock!”

She laughs. “Well… yes. But it’s not quiet finished.”

I’m only listening with half an ear, and not really paying attention as I gaze at the beautiful tree.

“So…” said Mum, “Angel on top again?”

“Humph,” I mutter. Then what she said suddenly registers and I whip my head around startled. “What!” I gasp.

Mum blinks at me and raises her eyebrows with a bemused smile. “Angel or Star?” she asks holding out the two ornaments that sit atop the tree.

I let out the breath I was holding and give a shaky laugh. “Oh.” I bite my lip and look down quickly.

“The angel,” I tell her softly, a small smile gracing my lips as I reach out and take the ornament from her hands. I look down at the angel’s red and gold dress and brush my hand over her soft feather wings. “Definitely the angel” I whisper as a tear trails down my cheek.


End file.
